The Lengths You Will Go
by severelybabykryptonite
Summary: Rick, Michonne and their group are welcomed into a new community but a false sense of euphoria is soon detected.
1. Chapter 1

The Lengths You Will Go

 **A/N: A request from Zeejack. An idea that spawned from discussing where Team Family should live. Hope you enjoy it.**

" _We should go. We should go to Washington."_

She recalls the words as if he were uttering them right now but it's the remembrance of the expression on his face, the love shining in his eyes that takes hold of her and won't let go. Only they haven't had an opportunity to discuss that moment and even if they did, she wonders what she would say. She takes a cautionary glance at the people surrounding her, wishing she could read their thoughts and if she'd be able to accept any negative musings directed at her.

She is the reason he made the decision for the group to travel to Washington. Because of that decision, they are now walking down a rural road with limited supplies and no water. They couldn't risk maneuvering the main interstates as too many abandoned vehicles littered the roads and the walker presence was too active. The rural route meant less access to deserted cars and stores which meant no gas and no supplies.

The gas ran out several miles back so they gathered what few belongings they had and started walking. Seems like the wildlife is even scarce the closer they get to their destination. She can tell they are getting closer because of the change in the weather. In Georgia, the heat was sweltering, cultivating in uncontrollable body perspiration whereas Virginia was more forgiving. The sun was shining but not blaringly and giving off just enough warmth to stave off the slightly cooler breeze. As the day wore on, the lower the temperature would fall.

She notices as Rick turns around to look behind him, seemingly checking on her and then the others. He looks down at Judith in his arms and continues to put one foot in front of the other. She moves forward and offers to take the baby but he declines as she knew he would. She reaches out and touches a hand to Judith's head, clinging to the determination to get them someplace safe.

They thought they'd found a place when they agreed at Beth's urging to escort Noah back to his home in Virginia. It was a huge risk but she and Rick both felt they owed Noah for helping them to rescue Beth and for reuniting Glenn with his sister, Gena. They'd lost the prison so they figured this might be a new place, a new home. Only they didn't find what they expected. The subdivision had apparently been attacked and not by the dead but the living.

Noah's mother and brothers were gone, some of the homes burned, the rear fence demolished. The hope Michonne felt quickly dissipated and she knew she couldn't face Carl with yet another disappointment. There had to be a place for them somewhere and she was determined to find it. She refused to give up so she racked her brain to remember what she knew of Virginia and its surrounding areas. Recalling the map she and Rick perused to plan their route brought back the fact that they were only miles away from Washington. It was the nation's capital. Surely there had to be something left there, some answers, maybe other people, maybe a place where they could be safe.

As a last ditch to maintain some hope, she put the idea to Rick, imploring that it was better to make their way to Washington to discover if anything was there rather than continue the journey with no true destination. She could see the reluctance although he never uttered a word. He just listened. They were interrupted by walkers ambling out of the woods as usual. She closed her eyes in frustration and turned to leave at his behest only he wasn't saying they should leave their immediate area. He was saying they should leave and go to Washington.

She'd never been more relieved in her life. He believed in her. At least he wanted to so he took the chance for her, to make things right for her and she can't help sending up prayer after prayer that she didn't lead him into making the wrong decision.

Hours later, they decide to stop to rest near the side of the road, trees lining either side. They are all exhausted, thirsty, and hungry. Daryl stands and walks across the way, disappearing into the woods. They all know he is making yet another attempt at finding food. Sasha's gasp draws their attention towards the place where Daryl just disappeared only to see him moving backwards toward them.

The snarls come first and then the barks of four feral dogs as they follow Daryl out of the woods and onto the road. The group freezes, everyone eyeing the dogs, and devising a plan. Rick slowly reaches for the knife at his side while Michonne inches a hand toward her katana.

Four quiet shots end the threat as Sasha targets the dogs, utilizing her automatic with a silencer. A collective sigh of relief rolls through everyone and they try to return to a place of relaxation.

Rick looks at the dogs then back at Michonne and his children before rising to a stand and moving towards the trees to gather a few branches. He breaks them into pieces and asks Carol to quietly build a couple of fires. No one says a word as Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, and Morgan each grab a dog and begin to skin them.

That night for the first time in a long time, they all had full bellies. If only they had some water to wash it down but Michonne dismisses the thought. Instead opting to believe they'd find water the next day. She rubs her hands up and down her arms for warmth as the night brings in cooler air. She notices Carl shivering while lying on his side holding Judith to his chest. She quickly gets up and moves toward him, placing herself behind him and wrapping her arms around them both, trying to offer any warmth she could.

Morgan and Tyreese take watch duty so Rick makes his way to his children, choosing to get some sleep. His expression softens when he sees Michonne lying with them. He glances up at the inky, star patterned sky, and hopes the temp doesn't fall any further. He sits on the ground, watching them for a brief moment before taking a position on his side, facing them.

Michonne opens her eyes and smiles at him. He returns her smile and quietly moves his daughter from Carl's arms into his. A slight movement in his peripheral vision draws his attention despite the darkness. He realizes it's her hand as she has her arm stretched out to rest her cheek on. Second guessing himself has only cultivated into missed opportunities so he goes with his first mind and grasps her hand with his.

She holds in her surprise, thankful for the darkness that surrounds them. She finds herself gripping his hand, hoping he knows how much she cares. They are unable to look away as they stare, both holding on tightly, communicating silently, before they relax and slowly caress each other's fingers before drifting off to sleep.

The temperature did drop and with it came some high winds. Rick and Michonne find themselves huddled closer together, trying their best to keep the children warm. The others do the same but to little avail. At the first peek of the sun, they are preparing to travel on. In small intervals, they move off in pairs of two to relieve themselves and freshen up as best as they are able.

T-Dog and Glenn were looking over the map yet again, trying to see if there was a place to veer off to scavenge for supplies, something they could've missed before but it all remains the same. A clap of thunder draws everyone's attention to the skies. The winds continue as does the thunder followed by bouts of lightning.

Judith starts to cry and Carl rocks her gently, slowly, attempting to comfort her but she doesn't stop. Beth steps up and takes her into her arms, soothing her with quiet words but Judith continues to cry. The little one looks around anxiously until her eyes land on Michonne. One small hand reaches out and then another, stretching in Michonne's direction.

The latter stretches her arms out as well, pulling Judith into her chest, cradling her protectively. "Shhh….it's ok."

Before Rick can suggest they move on, the skies open up and the rain starts to pour. They can't help it. They laugh as they open their mouths and welcome the pelts of moisture against their tongues.

Carol, Morgan, Beth, Noah, and Maggie grab any bottles or items that can hold water and place them strategically to catch the rain. Carl places his hat over Judith's head to protect her and despite the cool weather, Michonne is thankful that a new day brought water for the group.

Darker clouds move in as the rain falls harder and faster and the thunder grows louder and the lightning more frequent. They realize that they need to find shelter and fast.

Daryl remembers an old run down barn he saw while out hunting and quickly tells everyone to follow him. The rain is almost blinding by the time they find the barn. Several of them wait outside while Rick, Tyreese, Sasha, and Glenn go inside to make sure the barn is safe.

Minutes later, the group is scattered throughout the barn, small campfires roaring at two separate corners. Carol and Maggie find some stacks of old hay and set out to make small beds instead of sleeping on the hard earthen floor.

"How much longer you think we got?" Tyreese asks.

Rick looks up from the campfire. "Hopefully this storm will blow over quickly and we can get back on the road. I think it was only 20 miles until the next town."

"We can try for some vehicles and supplies there," Glenn states.

They grow quiet again as the wind is so strong it is shaking the chained doors at the entrance of the barn. Rick looks over to his side at his children, giving them a reassuring smile.

"We're ok Dad," Carl states.

His father only gives him a brief nod before tossing another stick onto the fire and making his way to the front of the barn to check the doors.

Michonne follows quietly, noticing how his wet clothes cling even more to his body, outlining his physique perfectly. "He's right you know. We're ok."

He pulls the chain yet again, testing its strength, wanting to be sure it will hold. "I know."

"Of course we'll be better when we find a place," she returns.

"So you think we will?" His eyes travel down her body and back up again as he awaits her answer.

"Don't you?" She turns her body to face him. "If you don't believe we will then what's the point in all of this?"

"Some days are just better than others."

She steps a little closer. "I know….but we can't give up. I know there's a place for us somewhere. There has to be."

He frowns as her words trudge up a memory of him saying something similar after they lost the farm. He remembers the drive he had and he sees it in her. He realizes he can't give up even if he wanted to because she wouldn't allow it. He leans in and kisses her cheek softly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not giving up."

She takes a deep breath and closes the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

They sleep exactly as they had the night before, the children nestled between them, and holding hands until they fall asleep.

The next morning, the rain doesn't linger but the storm left fallen tree limbs and other debris in its wake. The bad weather also brought even cooler temperatures. If the group gets lucky and finds a store in the next town, they will have to procure warmer clothes.

Noah and Beth awake before the others and quietly unlock the chain and cautiously make their way outside the barn. Once they are assured the area is free of walkers, they walk around and explore for a bit. She takes his hand and leads him over to a huge tree. They sit at its base and gaze out over the land as the sun rises.

"You know I never did thank you for helping me the way you did back at the hospital," Noah says.

"Yes you did. You've thanked me several times," she returns.

"I guess I just feel like I'll never be able to thank you and your people enough. You didn't have to do what you did for me."

"Noah it's fine and we're all together now so they're your people too."

He drops his eyes to his lap, quelling down the sadness that wants to invade. He had lost his family but at the same time gained a new one. His feelings are conflicted as he shouldn't be happy but if he is truly honest with himself, he is happy….to be alive, to be with Beth, to be with this group. They are going through a rough patch but he knows they will be ok. His eyes pop when he feels Beth's hands cover his.

She waits for his eyes to find hers before she leans in and kisses his lips softly. The sound of a snapped branch startles them and they pull apart quickly, noticing a gentleman in a navy coat, plaid shirt, and coordinating pants. He holds his hands up slowly and gives them a tentative smile.

The teens pull their guns as they come to a stand. "Who are you?" Beth asks.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. My name is Aaron and I'd like to speak with the person in charge."

"How'd you know there were people here?" Noah demands.

"I saw you on the road yesterday. I wanted to introduce myself then but the storm came and I had to find shelter just like you did," Aaron explains.

"So you live around here?" Beth wants to know.

"Yes I do. If you take me inside I can tell everyone what I do for my community," Aaron states.

Noah eyes him cautiously. "You're going to have to hand over any weapons and that backpack. That's the only way you get inside."

Aaron complies, offering the items slowly. He then falls in line behind Beth with Noah at his back as they make their way to the barn.

Several minutes later, every person inside the barn with a gun has it pointed at him, he is frisked roughly, and now being questioned by their leader.

"So you just out for a morning stroll and happened upon us?" Rick asks as Michonne and Carl who is holding Judith stand behind him.

Aaron swallows nervously. "No. I….part of my job where I'm from is to recruit people. I live in a community not far from here and I saw your group on the road. I wanted…."

"You've been following us?" Maggie asks.

Aaron shakes his head. "I had every intention of approaching you yesterday but the storm came. I didn't think we'd get much accomplished with the weather as bad as it was, so I waited."

"What kind of community is this?" Michonne wants to know.

"I have pictures in my backpack," Aaron states as he looks to Noah. "Would you hand her my bag please?"

Rick steps forward and retrieves the bag from Noah, unzipping the front pocket at Aaron's instructions. He pulls out an envelope and begins to search through the photos, holding them out for Michonne to see as well.

Aaron describes the security of his community's walls and fences as they pass the photos around. "I've been in this community for months now and we've been safe. We all have."

The group remains quiet. Rick looks to Michonne and sees the slight hopefulness in her eyes. He wants to trust this guy but everything in him is screaming for him not to trust any outsider ever again.

"We've been functioning well but like before we need people in order to survive. The more people we have, the stronger we are," Aaron states with hope lacing his words.

"So who else is with you? There's no way your community values its people and allows one of you to recruit alone," Rick counters. "Is it your job to flush us out while the others wait to ambush us?"

"No. Rick if I wanted to ambush you. I'd do it here. Light the barn on fire while you slept and pick you off as you ran out the only exit," Aaron returns. "You can trust me."

Rick weighs Aaron's words and looks to Michonne and then the others, warring with himself.

Michonne recognizes his indecision and understands it. "We need to find out what this is. What if it's what we've been looking for?"

"She has a point Dad. We can't stay on the road like this," Carl urges.

The others begin to chime in but all communication ceases when there is frantic knocking at the barn door.

"Aaron, it's Paul. I need to come in. There's a group of roamers coming this way. Hurry," a voice whispers through the door.

Aaron panics. "That's Paul. He's a recruiter too. He was waiting with the cars. If he's here it means trouble. Let him in please."

"If this is a trap…." Rick begins.

"It's not. I promise."

Gena peeks through the cracks and confirms that it's only one guy and opens the door allowing him inside. She closes it quickly and secures it with the chain.

"Who…." Daryl starts.

"We don't have time to talk. The roamers will be here in a matter of minutes. We need to make a decision right now. Take them out or leave this barn. We'll have to double back to the vehicles," Paul offers.

Everyone but Michonne and Carl look to Rick. She gathers up their things while Carl continues to hold Judith safely in his arms. The others look from Rick to Michonne and back again.

"Get your things. Let's go," he commands as Michonne and Carl step up to stand with him.

Paul leads the way and the group is impressed when he quietly takes out two walkers on their way to the vehicles. The two guys looked too clean and well-groomed to be able to handle walkers but Paul is surprising them and it makes them wonder what Aaron can do.

They find their way to an old Cadillac and an RV. Rick requests that Aaron drives the car while he rides shotgun with Carl, Judith, and Michonne in the rear. He also wants Paul to drive the RV while Morgan occupies the passenger seat. The group remains cautious and prepared as they travel to this community.

Over an hour later, Aaron pulls the Cadillac up to a gate and parks as Paul maneuvers the RV behind them.

"Well we're here. Welcome to The Estates."


	2. Chapter 2

The Lengths You Will Go (Chapter 2)

 **A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, faves, follows. I appreciate the support so much. Also, for those concerned about certain characters appearing in this story, there will be only one woman who grabs and holds Rick's attention and his heart.**

Rick looks at the wrought iron gate in front of them and allows his eyes to drift from one end to the other, already trying to surmise if it wraps the entire place. It looks sturdy enough but he is still cautious. He feels Michonne's fingers on his shoulder before she and Carl exit the vehicle with Judith. He opens his door and steps outside, watching as his group waits patiently for entrance.

T-Dog looks over to his side as Rick joins them. "First sign of trouble and we're gone."

The worn leader nods but remains quiet, choosing to continue to observe their surroundings. He keeps an eye on Michonne, Carl, and Judith as well. They are in the front of their procession, already slightly excited but still alert.

Paul introduces the guards on duty and relays that the community is protected around the clock. He leads them further inside and they approach a huge stone fountain complete with flowing water. "This is our community's center. We usually hold meetings here but not that often."

The clang of the gate closing startles the group as the jerk towards the noise. Two walkers are slowly ambling their way past the vehicles, reaching out their hands as they see the fresh meat in the distance. One of the guards closes a second gate which obscures their view of the outside while the other aims his weapon and takes out the walkers from his vantage point on a platform raised above the gate's level.

"We'll bring the vehicles inside shortly and you can collect anything you had then. We'll be able to show you around later. Right now, you need to meet with Adam. He's the leader here and it's his decision whether or not you get to stay," Aaron explains. "I'm sure he'll join us in just a moment."

The community seems awfully quiet but soon people start to appear, curious people. They are wearing assorted attire but the group can't help noticing the men in flowing white shirts, tan linen pants, and sandals. There are several women in flowing white dresses and sandals. They try not to stare but none of them can believe the cleanliness of the people or the place surrounding them. It's like the outside world doesn't exist and it certainly hasn't tainted anything here.

Their attention is diverted as a gentleman with long light brown hair steps toward them. He is also wearing a white shirt, tan pants, and sandals. "Welcome to The Estates. I am Adam. Is there one among you who would like to speak for your group?"

Rick steps forward reluctantly. "I'm Rick. Rick Grimes. Your men….your recruiters found us nearby. We've been on the road for a while."

"Are you seeking a safe place in this world? A place where you can live and survive as you did before despite what the world has become?" Adam asks.

Rick tries not to show his frustration with the way this guy speaks so he works his jaw slowly, knowing that Michonne wants him to cooperate. "Yes we're seeking a safe place."

"Well you have found it. Come with me please. I will saw you where you can freshen up and have something to eat."

They all exhibit hesitancy but follow him slowly and come to an entrance where two men are standing next to a rolling cart. Adam turns to face them. "Although I am sure my community has nothing to fear from you, we will take the necessary precautions and ask that you leave all firearms here. They will be inventoried and placed in our armory for later retrieval."

Rick takes a step back only to collide with Michonne. He looks over his shoulder at her and remains silent as she reaches forward and removes his colt from its holster, placing it on the cart. He removes the gun at his back and sets it alongside the colt. The others follow suit and moments later they are all seated in a dining area, taking turns using the facilities to spruce up.

Adam joins them while they are all partaking of the fruit and vegetables set before them.

"So how long have you guys been in this place?" Tyreese asks.

"Since the very beginning but if you don't mind, I would prefer to ask the questions first," Adam states. "You say you were on the road….where were you coming from and where were you going?"

"We were in Virginia. Noah lived there. He thought his place was still up and running but it wasn't so we moved on. We were trying for Washington," Rick explains.

"Lucky for you Aaron and Paul discovered you when they did. Our nation's capital has been overrun with the dead. It would not have been a safe place for your group."

Paul sighs. "He's right. I lived there before. Thankful I got out when I did. Seems like everyone had the same idea….migrate to the capital and get some answers. Things turned pretty bad very quickly."

"We are a simple people here at The Estates. We want to maintain some semblance of what was before. We want to live right as it is my belief that the world had gone so far astray that the Lord saw fit to punish us with this affliction. Those who have remained untouched have an opportunity to right the world again. Do you agree?"

"We agree that we have to make strides toward civilization again," Michonne inserts.

"Very well," Adam responds. "Rick would you allow yourself and your people to become part of this community?"

"What? Just like that? No further interrogation? You don't know us. Why would you take us in so readily?"

Adam smiles. "People are our most important resource now. I'm sure Aaron or Paul introduced you to that fact. I have nothing to fear because the Lord spared me for a reason. My work here is not done therefore the living nor the dead will harm me. You were spared too. Remember that." He stands and walks over to Carl and Judith. "Children are the future. We must protect them at all costs. Because you have sought to ensure the lives of these children in your group, I know you all are worthy of becoming a part of our community. You were led here for a reason so do not question it. Just follow the path you have been given. You will not regret it."

Aaron and Paul share a quick look that does not go unnoticed by a few of the others. The former steps forward. "If it's ok with you Adam, I'd like to show them to their new homes."

"Of course. We'll give them tonight to get settled but tomorrow I'd like to introduce you all to the community as our newest citizens. Have a good night." Adam nods before he leaves the room quietly.

Aaron and Paul show them two houses side by side and inform them that both were theirs temporarily. Because they are a large group, Adam would probably give them another home.

"Well we don't want to hover. I'm glad you made the decision to come with us. If you need anything, we're only 3 houses down," Paul tells them. He offers his hand to Rick for a handshake as does Aaron before they take their leave.

The group makes their way into the first house, awed by its spaciousness and cleanliness. Rick suggests that they all stay together just in case but Glenn and Maggie opt to explore the house next door, taking Beth, Noah, Carol, Morgan, Gena, and T-Dog with them. Rick, Michonne, Carl, Judith, Sasha, Daryl, and Tyreese remain in the first house.

The community is docile as Rick looks out of the front windows yet again. He quells down the thought that this community is dividing the group already. Instead he tells himself that maybe they needed the space after practically being on top of each other while on the road.

Michonne watches from the living area sofa, wishing he'd try to relax just a little. She shares a hopeful look with Sasha, Daryl, and Tyreese before snaring Judith from Carl and suggesting that he explore the house.

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's go," Sasha tells Carl as she joins him.

Michonne makes her way over to Rick and touches his arm lightly. "Why don't you take a shower first? I can give Judith a bath and…."

"No. That's ok. I'll take care of that later," he tells her.

She sighs. "We've checked all the doors and windows and they're locked. No one will get inside without us knowing it. I'll stand and watch for you if that makes you feel any better."

He looks to her and his daughter and realizes that she wants him to give this place a chance. He's not sure if he can allow himself to accept that decision just yet but he can try. He can try for her and for his kids and this family. He rubs his beard thoughtfully. "Think they got anything I can shave with?"

Michonne jolts into action, asking Daryl if he'd take over watch duty before she and Judith make their way to the downstairs bathroom in search of a shaving kit.

Rick shares a laugh with Daryl and Tyreese before he follows her, taking his daughter into his arms while Michonne efficiently lays out what he will need for a shave.

"Judith and I will be upstairs. You can come up when you're finished," she instructs him.

"Yes ma'am."

Michonne takes the wooden staircase carefully, anticipating seeing a clean shaven Rick. She enters the room they have claimed for the night and walks over to the window. She sighs heavily and gives Judith a gentle squeeze, thankful to be inside under a roof and safe within these walls. She hopes it will last but even if it doesn't, she will enjoy this moment. She looks out over the landscaping and the changing leaves on the trees, something they never had time to do before. She is curious about the people as well, watching as they walk about, seemingly without a care in the world. She wonders if any of them have been exposed to the outside like they have.

A huge yawn from the little girl in her arms reminds her that she should bathe Judith and get her in bed. She makes her way inside the bathroom and silently marvels at the simple amenities, things they haven't had access to in weeks. She closes the door with a small contented smile.

Meanwhile, Rick is wiping the remaining shaving cream from his face and taking a long hard look at the man in the mirror. He hasn't been clean shaven or this clean in so long he barely recognizes himself. He drops his eyes momentarily, wondering if Michonne will like him without the beard. The light bounces off the gold band on his finger, drawing his attention. He holds his hand up, using his thumb to twirl the ring around, loosening it. He removes the band and places it in the pocket of his jeans. He takes a final look in the mirror and pulls a clean shirt over his head before making his way to the living area. Daryl, Sasha, and Tyreese seem to be doing fine. The latter two are playing cards and snacking while Daryl continues to keep watch.

Rick makes his way upstairs, stopping at the first bedroom door he comes to only to see Carl sprawled out on the bed, reading a book. "You ok?"

The teen looks to him and smiles. "Yeah. You shaved. You look good Dad. You ok?"

"I'm fine. So what do you think so far?"

"It's good. I mean, we have to find out more about these people but Michonne said we'd start on that tomorrow," Carl states.

Rick nods his head. "Alright. Well don't stay in here too long. Tyreese might want to rest soon." After his son agrees, he moves down the hall to the room he'd be sharing with Michonne and the kids. He puts his ear to the bathroom door and smiles when he hears Michonne's soft voice and Judith's gibberish among a few splashes of water. He knocks and opens the door sticking his head in. "You want me to take her?"

Two collective gasps are heard, one from him and one from her as she sits in the tub just as nude as the little girl seated in front of her. The surprise is two-fold on her part simply because she wasn't expecting him and she most certainly wasn't expecting him to look as good as he does without the beard.

He slams the door almost as quickly as he opened it, apologizing profusely. "I thought….you were giving her a bath."

Michonne holds in a giggle. "I am. I just thought it'd be simpler not to waste water on separate baths."

"Oh. Ok. Well….I'll just wait downstairs then. Sorry." He cringes and looks heavenward as he rubs his hairless face and exits the room, a vision of a pair of perfectly plump breasts forever etched in his memory.

The seven of them were preparing for dinner when there is a knock at the door. They look at each other cautiously and the others watch as Rick approaches the door slowly. He peeps through the blinds and opens the door without hesitation. Glenn, Maggie, Noah, Beth, T-Dog, Carol, Morgan, and Gena walk through the door, carrying food stuffs and water.

"We've been sharing our meals for a while. Maggie didn't think that should change now," Glenn relays.

Rick can't even express the relief and happiness he feels as they walk over the threshold and join the others. Seeing his family all together once again, knowing they are all safe gives him a certain sense of comfort. It is on everyone's mind to talk about the new place but they all refrain, choosing to enjoy a night inside an actual home with nourishing food to eat and beds to sleep in.

Later, Michonne is lying awake watching Carl and Judith sleep while Rick stands at the window looking out over the darkened community. She realizes that he is not going to lie down anytime soon so she quietly joins him. "Tomorrow's going to be busy. Don't you think you should at least try to get some sleep?"

"I wish I could. Got too much churning up here." He points to his head, avoiding her eyes even though the room is dimly lit. He can't admit that half of his thoughts are questions about this place and the other half are about what he saw in the bathroom earlier.

"Why not worry about tomorrow tomorrow? Right now….we're safe, the kids are safe, our family's safe. Let's take a little comfort in that," she assures him.

He finally turns his head to look at her and wishes he hadn't. Her eyes are practically glowing, her lips beckon him, her skin makes his hands ache he wants to touch her so badly. He won't allow himself to look at any other part of her so he drops his eyes to his feet. "About earlier, I…."

She places her hands on his cheeks, relishing in the feel of his skin as she brings his head up to look into his eyes. "It's ok Rick." She pauses. "Well….unless you were disappointed or something."

"Disappointed? Never." He hesitates then gives a slight smile. "Although I didn't see as much as I'd like. Judith is pudgier than I thought."

They both laugh, trying not to be too loud.

"What are we going to do?" She whispers.

He leans in, bringing his lips inches from hers. "Get another house."

"Really? Is that what you want?"

"I do…but only if it's something you want." He searches her eyes before zeroing in on her lips. She answers with a soft yes, watching his lips before they claim hers. They both moan as they deepen the kiss, feelings of relief, anxiety, and desire all crisscrossing together. The attraction has always been palpable but there was never time to act on it. This was the first true moment they've gotten since the fall of the prison and it was exhilarating. Only they had to stop because they couldn't go too far. Not now but at least they knew where they were heading.

"Let's try to get some sleep," she suggests.

The next day, Aaron and Paul collect the group from both houses and escort them to Adam. The latter introduces them to the community physician, Dr. Denise Cloyd, and her assistant, Rosita Espinosa, and informs them that they should all submit to a physical examination. Two hours later, they are led back to the center of the community, to the fountain where Adam has called a meeting. There are only a handful of men and women who are dressed in white and tan. The other citizens are dressed regularly. Michonne makes a mental note to ask Aaron or Paul about that later on.

Adam pulls Rick to the side and asks him directly if he is committed to joining the community.

Rick looks into the eyes of the man in front of him, wanting to trust him. He then gazes out to where his family stands and knows he has to ensure their safety. He offers his hand for a handshake. "We'll join you."

Adam shakes his hand firmly and claps him on the back as they join the others and he announces them as new citizens of The Estates. He introduces them to the people in charge: Abe who is lead on the construction team, Daniel handles the supply run team, Father Gabriel is the community priest, Tara is the community teacher, the armory and pantry are inventoried by Olivia, Eugene handles the electrical and water systems, Tobin oversees the crops and livestock, and Oscar is head of watch duty and security.

The leader of The Estates encourages them to get acquainted with everyone and states that he may assign some of them to certain teams or areas in a couple of days. Three women in white dresses approach him, a group of small children following them. "Ahh….these are my wives and my children."

Their names are lost on just about everyone in the group as they can't believe he has more than one wife and several children. They spend the remainder of the day exploring the community and trying not to ask too many questions about Adam and his wives. Of course it is the first topic they discuss when they all convene at the first house to have dinner together.

"So the men and women in white must be polygamists or something," Sasha relays.

"Poly….what?" Daryl asks.

"Polygamists…people who believe in having more than one spouse at the same time. I wonder if the women have more than one husband or is it just the men who have more than one wife?" Sasha inquires.

"It's crazy if you ask me. Who does that nowadays?" Gena ponders.

"Maybe that's what they practiced before the world went haywire," Maggie offers.

Glenn shakes his head. "It just seems odd and a little creepy."

"To each his own I say," T-Dog inserts. "I haven't worked my way up to one wife so I can't imagine two or three."

"Did it look like he has kids with all three of them?" Carol wants to know.

Morgan nods. "That's what it looked like to me."

"How about we just leave that for them to handle and we concentrate on how we can contribute to the community?" Rick wants to bring the conversation back to things that matter.

A week later, Daryl, Sasha, Tyreese, Carol, and Morgan move into a third home while Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Judith remain in the first house and Glenn, Maggie, Gena, T-Dog, Beth, and Noah remain in the second house.

Rick splits his time between the construction team and helping with the crops and livestock, Tyreese is on the construction team as well, Michonne and Glenn offer to be part of the supply run team, Carol volunteers to help Olivia, Maggie and Beth inquire about training with Denise and Rosita, T-Dog and Noah want to help Eugene, Gena assists at the school, and Sasha and Morgan decide to become part of the watch duty team.

The situation between Rick and Michonne escalates quickly when they realize they have the house all to themselves now.

Carl has a room of his own as does Judith and Olivia was nice enough to equip them with a couple of baby monitors. Michonne watches the little one sleeping on the monitor sitting on the nightstand in the room they all shared before. She nor Rick had moved their meager belongings from the space so she assumes they will continue to share the bedroom.

He steps out of the adjoining bathroom, dressed for bed, and towel drying his hair. He exits the room to check on the kids and to walk through the house as he has done routinely since their arrival. He returns momentarily and switches off the lights.

They are silent while they climb into bed as they've done each night for the last week only the kids aren't present. He lies on his back, staring up at the ceiling and she does the same. He slowly turns his head to look at her. She meets his gaze and inches closer to him without even realizing it. They move at the same time, turning on their sides and reaching for each other. Their lips meet frantically, hands roving before clothes are discarded, and they are body to body, relishing in the warmth they cultivate.

They share one moment of hesitancy, searching each other's eyes to ensure they are both on the same page and ready for what comes next. He mimics her nod as he joins their lips again, kissing her tenderly and lovingly before connecting their bodies with one sure thrust.

She gasps, ending the kiss but keeps her lips on his. She holds him tighter as her body awakens and responds to his like no other before him.

He quells his instinct to move, not wanting this to end before it has barely began. She squeezes him and he nearly comes undone. "Wait. Please….wait."

She swallows nervously as she caresses his back softly and tries her best not to move. Some part of her just has to respond so she curls her toes and flexes her fingers against his flesh. She lifts up slowly and presses her lips deeper against his. "But you feel so good."

He thrusts gently and starts to move slowly, willing himself to concentrate more on her to ensure that she reaches a climax before he does. All too soon they have reached an end and he is elated and slightly disappointed at the same time. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I wish I could've lasted longer," he admits.

"Well you know what they say. Practice makes perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

The Lengths You Will Go (Chapter 3)

 **A/N: Thank you for the awesome support.**

Four women in plain clothes stand before Rick and Adam quietly and unmoving with their hands clasped in front of them and their heads bowed. They were all in Adam's office as he had summoned Rick earlier. The latter is confused and asks, "What's this about?"

"You agreed that you would live here, survive here. There are certain things we have to do in order to ensure that survival. Do you agree?"

Rick nods. "Yes but….."

"The Lord directed us to marry and multiply therefore you have to choose a wife or wives, Rick Grimes. Choose one or all to help repopulate the earth," Adam instructs. He gestures to the four women. "Who will it be? Susan is a good cook and…."

Rick gasps. "Wait. Wait. A wife? Uh….no thank you. I have….someone. Someone I plan to marry so this isn't necessary."

"Do you speak of Michonne?" Adam dismisses the women and faces Rick. "You are living in sin with that woman. I'm trying to make things right for you. We have to be fruitful and multiply…."

"I don't have a problem with that. I'm just going to be fruitful and multiply with the woman I've already chosen," Rick tells him. " _Just her_."

"Well that will not do. Your children would be biracial. We need to keep the races pure therefore you will marry a woman of your race and she will marry a man of her race."

Rick scoffs as he frowns. "First of all, don't come at me with this keep the races pure crap." He points toward the windows. "Have you seen what's out there? What we're dealing with? There is no black and white and red and yellow. We're all in this together and the only way we can survive _is_ together. I think you need to be more concerned about that rather than who I choose for a wife."

"If you want to remain a part of this community, you will do as you are told," Adam exclaims.

"Then I guess we won't be a part of this community anymore," Rick counters.

The two men stare at each other menacingly, both refusing to back down. Adam quickly considers his real reason for allowing this group inside and decides to bide his time. He was hoping he could persuade Rick to do the right thing. If their leader complied then he was sure the others would follow although pairing the Asian siblings is going to be challenging. Glenn is apparently already married to Maggie and Gena seems to have eyes for the one called T-Dog. Rick is proving to be difficult but some allowances could be enacted temporarily. The Estates leader surmises that his way is the right way and he will prevail eventually.

"Would you at least consider marrying her so the two of you will cease living in sin?" Adam implores, knowing all along that he would never truly accept a mixed race marriage in his community let alone any children such a union would produce.

"That still sounds an awful lot like you're telling us what to do. I'm not taking too kindly to that. Lucky for you I happen to be in love and if she'll have me, we'll get married."

XXXXXXXXXX

Carl stares at the girl seated in front of him and wonders yet again how he got here. He thought it would be fun to hang with kids his age but somehow he was paired off with Lydia and all she talks about is marriage and babies. He wonders if he will have a future that includes a wife and children. He hopes so but it's not something he wants to discuss now.

"So what do you think?" Lydia asks.

"About what?"

"About the baby names I've chosen. My mom says that if we have a boy, I should definitely name him after you or your dad or mine. If it's a girl, I'd like to call her Carla."

 _We?_ "Why do you keep talking about this? It's not like you're going to get married any time soon. There's plenty of time to meet someone," he tells her. _I think_.

"Meet someone? I'm marrying you. Didn't Mr. Adam tell you? He was supposed to talk with your dad and…"

"What? What are you talking about? I'm not getting _married_."

Lydia frowns in confusion. "But Mr. Adam said…..Carl you're promised to me and I'm promised to you. Our wedding will take place in a week." She reaches out to touch him but he recoils from her, lifts off the bench to a stand, and walks off hurriedly.

His first instinct is to rush home but he knows Michonne and his dad aren't there so he walks the community until he locates one of them.

Michonne sees the panic on Carl's face and quickens her pace to meet him. "What's wrong?"

He looks around anxiously at the other people milling about and asks, "Can we go home?"

She gives him a nod and drapes an arm across his shoulders as they fall in step together.

Several minutes later, she is trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the conversation Carl relays to her. She detects how upset he is and does not want to make things worse.

"Carl I'm sure you are completely mistaken. There is no way you're getting married at your age and most certainly not to someone you hardly know."

"But she said Mr. Adam was going to talk to dad and she even had baby names picked out," Carl shares. "I can't be anybody's father. Can I?"

She looks directly into his eyes and places a hand to his shoulder, deliberately ignoring his lead in question about the birds and the bees. "Do you trust me?"

He nods. "Of course I do."

"Then believe me when I say that your little friend is obviously delusional. I don't know if she was playing a game with you or what but you are _not_ getting married or having any babies."

"Well you should've been there to see her face and to hear her talk about it. She was serious."

The front door opens and Rick walks in carrying Judith. He takes one look at his son and asks, "What's wrong?"

Michonne quickly appraises him of the situation.

Rick scoffs. "Well news sure does travel fast around here."

Carl and Michonne exclaim simultaneously, "What?!"

"The marriage thang. She was probably talking about me and you," Rick states directly to Michonne.

"Me and you? But she told Carl they were getting married."

Rick sighs as he contemplates how much he should reveal in front of Carl. "It's a long story…."

"Ok. Why don't you tell us your story so we can piece all of this together," Michonne suggests.

Several minutes later, Carl is all smiles as he asks, "So you two are getting married? Not me and Lydia?"

"No one is getting married just yet. Adam has things all screwed up in his head so I said what he wanted to hear. I'll talk to him all the same about Carl just to set things straight. Ok?"

She nods then looks at him slyly. "So even though your leader told you to make an honest woman out of me, you're going to refuse him?"

Carl smiles and looks between the two of them, knowing when Michonne is in one of her joking moods. He stands up and kindly takes his little sister from his dad. "Well aren't you going to answer her?"

Rick eyes his son, then gives a nervous look to Michonne. _If she only knew how much I really want to marry her._ "I told him if you'd have me, we'd get married."

Her expression morphs from comical to admiration. "Really?"

He steps closer to her. "Really."

Carl rolls his eyes heavenward and moves toward the stairs as his dad and Michonne wrap their arms around each other and start to kiss. He knew they were growing closer even while they were out on the road and he is more than happy that they've found each other. He will always miss his mom but his dad deserves some happiness and after hearing Michonne's fateful story about her family, he wanted the same for her. He bumps his nose against his baby sister's, glad that they have two parents once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Michonne and Rick are seated in the spacious, intricately decorated living area of Adam's home.

 _So much for 'we're a simple people'_ Rick surmises silently. He'd requested this meeting with Adam and Michonne decided to accompany him to reassure Carl firsthand that all was well and his friend Lydia was only teasing him. She also wasn't happy with the information Rick relayed about Adam insisting that he choose a wife or wives and the fact that he was against interracial marriage. She hopes to be able to put her personal feelings aside so they can live peacefully in this community.

Adam joins them after several minutes and apologizes. "There is always so much to do. Thank you for your patience. Am I to assume that you are here to discuss your marriage plans and hopefully to request pre-marital counseling?"

"Actually we're here to talk about Carl. His friend Lydia told him…."

Adam interrupts Rick quickly. "Ahh….she was premature in discussing the marriage with him. I haven't had the opportunity to discuss my plans with you but since we are here, we should move forward. Don't you agree?"

"Move forward with what exactly?" Michonne inquires.

"I have relayed how important our children are to the future of this world therefore I think it is only appropriate that we start them early in their purpose. Carl is 14 years of age….in biblical times he would be wed with children by now."

Michonne frowns. "But we aren't in biblical times."

"No but we have an obligation to preserve the human race. Because of our current circumstances, I am proposing that our children marry young and reproduce as soon as possible. I have arranged for Carl and Lydia to be united and Judith shall be betrothed to my two year old son Jeremiah."

Michonne and Rick look to each other then back to Adam. The former scoffs. "These are children you're talking about here. Marriage is the last thing we should be proposing for them. They're not adults."

Adam swallows in discomfort and wonders at his decision to return these people's weapons. For some reason, he didn't believe they'd be this difficult. He was sure their desperation for a home would guarantee their cooperation. "We have an obligation….."

"Fine. I understand your obligation but it will not involve our children. Whatever plans you have will be carried out minus Judith and Carl. Do you understand me?" Rick asks quietly.

"You said you would be willing to join our community, to live and survive here. Well these are things that must be done. Your children are a needed resource and your continued citizenship is contingent upon your cooperation with my plans," Adam states.

"Our children are important but we should be equipping them with what they will need to survive this world. That's not marriage and procreating. That's learning to yield weapons, learning to grow crops, scavenging for supplies, hunting wildlife…..that's what they need now. The things you're proposing should come naturally. We shouldn't force them into it," Rick explains. He holds in the few choice words he wants to relay, hoping the man will see reason.

Michonne remains calm as well. "Don't you want your children to have something of a childhood? They've been robbed of enough already."

Adam looks from one to the other. "I was willing to look past your transgressions. I have acquiesced to allow the two of you to marry although it is sinful to intermarry among the races. If I am willing to accept what I know is clearly an unfavorable match then you should be willing to accept the path I have set for your children. It is the only way."

Rick works his jaw slowly as he drops his head before lifting it again to look Adam in the eyes. "So that's it then….you won't reconsider?"

"I must do as I see fit," Adam responds.

"So do I," Rick returns. He taps Michonne's thigh lightly before they both come to a stand. He takes her hand into his and they exit the house without another word.

They are detained by the community priest, Father Gabriel, almost as soon as they walk away from Adam's home.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to intrude but Adam informed me that the two of you would like to get married. I would be remiss in my duties if I didn't offer pre-marital counseling to couples. If at all possible, could you accompany me to the chapel for just a few moments?"

"Thank you Father but that won't be necessary, we….." Rick begins.

"Please. The counseling I have to offer is most appropriate," Father Gabriel implores.

Rick stares into the Father's eyes, detecting a somewhat desperate plea. He looks to Michonne who returns his gaze before perusing the priest once again.

"Lead the way," she instructs.

A short time later, they stand at the front of the chapel, facing Father Gabriel near the podium.

"First off, I hear congratulations are not only in order for you but for your son Carl as well."

Rick sneers and almost walks off but Michonne grabs his hand with both of hers to detain him at her side.

"We do not agree with Adam's plans for our son so we're sorry to disappoint you but you will not be performing a ceremony for teenagers," Michonne retorts.

The priest practically deflates with relief and bestows them with a most generous smile. "Thank God."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rick looks out of the window once again before he faces his family. They were all gathered at the first house at his request. "I've had to make a decision and I'm sorry but we're going to have to leave this community." He closes his eyes briefly as the questions and comments begin.

"Leave? Man we just got here," T-Dog says.

"You want us to go back out there?" Noah inquires.

"This is a safe place. Why would we leave?" Beth asks.

"We haven't had any issues with anybody," Morgan states.

"I'll be frank. Adam offered for me to take a wife, maybe two and start having children. When I explained to him that I was already with Michonne, he basically said a marriage and children with her would be unacceptable because we are not the same race. If he feels that way about us, it's safe to say he feels the same about other interracial couples. He did agree that he'd allow us to get married to keep us from living in sin. Now he wants to marry off Carl to some girl he doesn't know and expects them to have children. My son is only 14 years old and this is what this so called leader wants for him. He has even claimed Judith for one of his sons when they get older. Unless we agree to this, we can't be a part of this community. I don't know about you but I'm not going to sacrifice my children to live in this place. I'm not going to give up what I believe in or the person I want to be with because we're safe here."

"Fuck this dude. He can't tell us what to do. I say we put a cap in his ass and end it all right here and now," Daryl states.

"Exactly. We don't have to accept his ways," Sasha inserts.

"Y'all ever heard the term his house, his rules?" Tyreese asks. "Besides if we take him out, there could just be another to take his place. What if we have to fight the others to stay here? Are we willing to risk our lives?"

"We're taking a risk going back out there so what's the difference?" Glenn inquires.

"We can talk to them. We'll just tell him he can do whatever he wants with his children but Carl and Judith are not his to dictate to. We won't be dictated to either," Maggie inputs.

Michonne sighs. "If we don't cooperate, he's going to try and kick us out."

"Well what will we do? We have no place to go," Gena implores. She is still getting used to how this group does thingsso she quickly grabs her brother's hand, garnering strength from him in the hopes that Rick will choose to stay.

Glenn gives her a squeeze of reassurance. He has no doubt that they will be ok no matter what happens. He thought all of his family was lost to him forever so finding Gena at Grady was most unexpected and the elation he felt at setting eyes on her once again can't be expressed in mere words.

"I don't want this to be another fight," Rick expresses. "Michonne thought we could rebuild Noah's community. I didn't think so at the time but now we don't have a choice. I say we go back there and make our own way."

"We can take our time to plan, get supplies, vehicles, gas….things we need to make the trip," Michonne explains.

"Listen…I know it's asking a lot but I'd rather take my chances building a place where we can live like we want rather than stay here with these prejudiced, bigoted assholes. We're not the only ones having issues but I don't know if those people are willing to take a chance. I'll understand if some of you choose to stay but you need to consider what you'd be turning a blind eye to," Rick reminds them.

"We don't have to make a decision right now. Just think it over and we'll meet again and make plans from there," Michonne assures.

XXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days pass in which Michonne uses the time to set some things aside in their home, things that she knows they will need for the road and for their new place. She understands Rick's position on the matter and even though a part of her wants to stay and fight for what they believe in, she realizes that it's not worth it. Fighting the walkers, the bad people they are sure to encounter, striving to survive….it's all more than enough to handle. They don't need to take on the burden of trying to change the way this leader thinks when it comes to marriage, children, and race.

She hopes the others are making similar preparations but she will prime herself in accepting the fact that some of them may choose to stay. That thought disheartens her as she cannot imagine the group being apart like before. Rick hasn't said much about when they would meet again but she knows it will be soon….possibly tomorrow.

Tonight will be a nice, quiet night in their current home. They can continue the pretense of a worry free atmosphere for a little while longer. She and Rick dine alone with the kids and although it is welcomed time with her family, it feels different not to have the others joining them. She wonders if they deliberately stayed away because they want to avoid the decision they have to make.

She shares a quiet gaze with Rick and surmises that he is more than likely having the same thoughts. He reaches over and covers one of her hands with his. They smile, drawing strength and reassurance from each other.

Much later, the house is dark and quiet. Carl tried his best to stay awake and finish is latest murder mystery but the comfort of the bed, the stillness of their new home, and the sense of safety lull him into a deep slumber. Judith is in her room across the hall, fast asleep in her crib. Rick and Michonne are in their room, but sleep is the last thing on their minds.

She sighs in contentment as she drapes an arm across his shoulders, resting the other at his waist as they stare into each other's eyes, moving together languidly. Practice does make perfect she muses to herself, comprehension of what this man is making her feel elusive at the moment. She gasps with every push, her mouth gaping open slightly as the sensations build and build.

He leans in and kisses her, never breaking their rhythm, moaning into her mouth as her body clenches his, sending exaggerated shivers down his spine. He is practically salivating she feels so good, the contrast between tightness and sleekness driving him insane. He hisses, moving his lips only seconds from hers as she takes it upon herself to increase their pace. He matches her, dropping his face into her shoulder with a harsh groan. He palms her ass, holding on tight, their bodies colliding again and again, faster and faster.

Unbeknownst to them, several dark shrouded figures watched their house until all the lights were extinguished before making their way quietly inside using a key at the rear door. They know exactly where to go, moving up the stairs to the first bedroom where the small group branches off, two of them going to the room across the hall.

Rick and Michonne are soon spent but still connected as they slowly come down from their natural high. A loud thump is heard and they both jerk their heads toward their locked bedroom door.

"What was that?" She asks as Rick jumps up to retrieve his boxers and jeans, pulling them on in seconds. She grabs her tank top and pants from the floor and reaches for her katana after dressing hastily. She freezes as she looks at the baby monitor. "Someone's in Judith's room!"

She and Rick race for the door and open it only to be pushed back by a masked bulking figure in black. Instinct has Rick firing his colt and the body dropping to the floor. Michonne unsheathes her sword and follows Rick into the hallway, both rushing to Judith's room.

Seeing the door ajar and the crib empty, they panic and race towards the staircase, peeking into Carl's room but unable to determine if he is in bed or not. A loud wail from Judith pierces the air and her parents come up short as they witness two people on the stairs carrying Carl, one holding his upper body while the other has his ankles, the teen's mouth and hands taped as he struggles futilely. Another person carries Judith, trying to get the little one to stop crying.

Rick pulls the hammer back on his colt while Michonne lifts her sword. "What the hell are you doing with our children?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Lengths You Will Go (Chapter 4)

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the awesome reviews and the astounding support. You make it worthwhile. I appreciate you all.**

Rick and Michonne frown in disbelief as one of the dark figures speaks to the others as if they didn't hear the question Rick just posed.

"He won't risk his kids. Move on," the one holding Carl's ankles instructs. They continue to descend the stairs as Judith cries and looks around wildly for someone she recognizes.

Michonne jumps in front of Rick as they rush after them and takes aim at a leg of the one who spoke. She is startled as the front door flies open and Tyreese and Daryl file in followed by the others.

"We heard a gunshot," Tyreese says. He looks at Carl and Judith and the black figures, holding his gun up. "What's going on?"

Maggie switches on the lights and takes in the scene in front of them. She keeps the intruders in her line of fire. "Let them go now."

Michonne moves forward and tries to grab Judith as the little one is reaching for her but the figure resists. The former points the tip of her sword at the assailant's foot, knowing she could slice straight through, inflicting incredible pain, and orders, "Let her go." She secures Judith safely and soothes her before calling Tyreese over to get her.

T-Dog and Morgan step to Carl's would be kidnappers and physically seize them, ensuring that the teen is lowered to the floor unharmed. Rick moves in to check on his son as Carol cuts the restraint on his hands. Just as Carl goes to pull the tape from his mouth, Michonne knocks Judith's abductor to the floor and holds her sword up to deliver a swift deadly swing.

"Michonne wait!" Rick orders as the masks are pulled away to reveal the people who held Carl. It was Tobin and Oscar.

Michonne lifts the mask from the person she held to reveal Daniel. Killing was a lot easier when she wasn't looking into a pair of pleading eyes.

Movement at the top of the staircase garners everyone's attention as Jerry stumbles to the bannister, bleeding profusely from the gunshot wound Rick inflicted. Neither of them utter a word of remorse nor even attempt to explain or beg for their lives.

Rick's name is called and they turn towards the entrance to see Adam slowly making his way onto their front porch.

"There is no need for violence. I will give you and your people 20 minutes to gather your things and depart The Estates. You are no longer welcome here," the leader states calmly.

Rick moves past the others to stand in the doorway sans shirt and shoes, ignoring the cold. "You put your people up to this didn't you?" The hand holding his gun twitches slightly with agitation. "I should put a bullet in your head right now."

"You can try but you'd only be sealing the fate of your family. If I die, my people have orders to put every last one of you down. Now I tried to do this amicably. All you had to do was cooperate but no you're the stubborn type and that's going to get you nowhere in this world," Adam contends.

Rick lifts his gun only to hear a bevy of clicks from weapons being readied as Abe, Rosita, Tara, Aaron, Paul, and a few others step in front of the house, seemingly prepared to do battle. The former takes a deep breath, clenching his teeth in anger as he weighs their options. A fight could surely result in deaths on both sides and he wasn't willing to risk his family just to stay in this place. They had plans to leave so that's what they'd do. He drops his gun. "Everybody….pack what you can. We're leaving."

There is no reaction to the request. The others cannot fathom any harm coming to the children so they are going to leave just as Rick says they should.

"Would you please allow Jerry to seek Denise's help?" Adam implores. "I realize now what a grievous mistake I made in returning your weapons but no matter. I will be rid of you soon enough."

Rick takes a deep breath and turns to look at Jerry. He motions for him to come down the stairs and depart the house. He watches as Adam whispers to the huge man before sending him on his way.

Adam brings his attention back to Rick. "Your people aren't moving. They have less than 20 minutes now. I would also like Tobin, Daniel, and Oscar to be released with Carl and Judith."

"You can have your people but my children aren't yours to be released to." He flinches his nose before turning his back on the leader. "Get them outta here."

Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, and Morgan haul Tobin, Daniel, and Oscar out onto the porch.

Adam nods to his people before telling Rick and the others. "We'll be waiting for you at the fountain."

No words are spoken as the group files out of the house, preparing to gather their things to leave The Estates in the middle of the night. Tyreese hands Judith off to Michonne, touching a hand to the baby girl's head lovingly.

Adam and his people stand and watch before moving on slowly.

After the front door is closed, Rick and Michonne hug Carl and Judith in relief, ensuring they are not hurt and reassuring them that the group would be fine, the former resting a hand on their son's shoulder while the latter cradles their daughter gently.

"We should fight them Dad. We can take this place. I know we can," Carl exclaims.

Michonne closes her eyes, relieved that Carl is saying exactly what she is thinking.

"You're probably right but I'm not willing to take that chance. These people think a certain way so let them have at it. We have enough to deal with. We'll find a place and make it ours just like we did with the prison." He looks to Michonne for support and she gives it to him with a nod and a squeeze to his bicep. She is itching for a fight but chooses to follow Rick's lead, knowing that he is not willing to risk their lives.

The family of four makes their way upstairs to dress warmly and pack what they could.

Several minutes later, a crowd is gathered by the fountain.

Rick drops his head then lifts it, knowing he has to do what he abhors in order for his family to survive. "We're going. Can you at least give us a vehicle or two?"

Adam claps his hands together. "But of course. Simply hand over Carl and Judith and you can have all that and more."

Daryl has taken all he is going to take. "Fuck you ya shithead! We don't need a damn thing from you!" He hoists his crossbow higher on his shoulder. "Let's get outta here."

Beth grabs onto Maggie and whispers, "I wanna stay. We're crazy for going back out there."

Maggie turns her sister towards the exit. "This is not up for discussion. We're leaving."

The others turn away as well, moving forward to the gate.

Father Gabriel makes his way to Adam's side. "This is not the Lord's will. Those children aren't….."

"Would you care to join them Father?" Adam inquires quietly. He then turns to Oscar and nods his head.

The latter races forward and grabs Michonne from behind, wrapping his arms around her with a vise grip. She struggles uselessly as he drags her back towards the fountain.

Rick and the others turn around and he goes for his gun once again only to have Abe and his group raise their guns. He grits his teeth, realizing this might be a fight after all.

Adam smiles, knowing he has everyone's attention. "I'm being very reasonable Rick Grimes but you keep forcing my hand. Now you will have to choose. You see, I promised Oscar a wife and he has taken a particular liking to Michonne. You can have her or your children. You will not leave here with all of them."

Rick looks to Tyresse and Sasha. "Get the kids out of here now." He palms his gun and had his mind made up to put a bullet in the middle of Adam's forehead but the priest rushes in front of the leader, imploring both sides to stand down.

"We shouldn't be fighting each other. Aren't the dead enough? Please….don't do this." He turns to his own community, connecting his gaze to certain ones. "You know this isn't right. We need to do something and we need to do something now. These people came here seeking help, not unwanted marriages and child abuse."

"Father Gabriel…..you will cease your ignorant banter this moment," Adam demands.

"I know the truth. I know the truth about all of you and I know this isn't something you want. Make a stand please!"

Abe takes a deep breath and slowly lowers his gun, prompting the others beside him to do the same. "Take your people and leave…..now."

Adam looks from his left to his right and sputters, "They can't leave! Put your guns on them! Do as I tell you or you will be joining them!"

Paul scoffs. "Sounds like a plan to me." He taps Aaron's shoulder and the two of them walk to join Rick and his group.

"What….what are you doing?!" Adam questions.

"Something we should've done a long time ago," Aaron answers.

Tara takes off running while Abe looks to Rosita and lifts his eyebrows curiously.

"Let's do it," Rosita tells him calmly.

Adam watches helplessly as the people he was depending on to protect the community step away from the fountain to join Rick Grimes and his group. "Stop this! You'll all burn in hell if you follow this man!"

"They're doing what's right, Adam," Father Gabriel informs him. "Thank you for a safe place to live but I have to go where the Lord is leading me."

Oscar is so shocked that he loosens his hold on Michonne who angrily throws her head back, cracking his nose. Once she is free, she turns around to face him, unsheathing her sword and commands, "Don't you _ever_ touch me again!"

Rick steps to her side, giving her a glance to ensure she is ok. She answers with a nod and they face Adam together but not before Rick delivers a hard kick to Oscar's knee, sending the man to the ground in even more agony.

Abe turns to hold his gun towards Adam and his minions then looks to Rick. "Will you have us?"

"The more the merrier right?" Rick answers.

Abe gives an affirmative gesture. "We'll secure the vehicles and start loading things up. You got it?"

"We got it," Rick states as Adam continues on a tirade, demanding his people to stop Rick and his group.

Tyreese, Sasha, Carl, Judith, Gena, Maggie, Beth, Paul, Aaron, Abe, Rosita, and Eugene move towards the vehicles, loading up the supplies the group had gathered.

Rick, Michonne, Noah, Glenn, T-Dog, Daryl, Carol, Morgan, and Father Gabriel continue to stand and face the others.

"It could've been different," Rick tells The Estates leader as Tara and Denise race towards them, carrying backpacks filled with supplies.

Adam throws his hands into the air and grabs a hold of Denise's backpack. "You are the community's only physician! Would you leave us with no health care?!"

Tara executes an elbow to his face resulting in Denise's release. "Don't ever put your hands on my girlfriend again."

Adam's watery eyes grow wide with comprehension as he looks from Tara to Denise and back again. A hand covers his bleeding nose but he continues to speak, "The day of reckoning is upon us and you will all burn in hell if you do not repent and follow my way. It is the only path to redemption, to salvation."

Denise looks to Michonne and Rick. "You got room for us?"

Michonne tilts her head and motions for them to join the others at the gate. Abe sounding the horn on the RV is their cue to leave. They all start to walk backwards, keeping an eye on Adam and his people until they are safely inside the vehicles and on their way. The guards on duty are weaponless thanks to Aaron and Paul who held them at gunpoint while opening the gate and seeing the four vehicles exit before closing the gate and diving into the backseat of a car with Tara at the wheel and Denise on the passenger's side.

XXXXXXXXXX

Abe leads them to an old warehouse several miles away from The Estates. He assures Rick and his group that the place had been checked out and was safe for them to stay the night and wait for daylight to travel on.

"But the others could be following us," Glenn states.

"Negative. I was sure to slash a few tires and unhook a couple of cables here and there on the remaining vehicles. They'll get 'em back up and running but we'll be long gone before they do," Abe explains.

They all file inside, still executing the necessary precautions to ensure everyone's safety. Rick's group knows they have little choice but to trust the people they've chosen to travel with but they remain cautious and Morgan suggests that they all remain in one room.

Rick agrees. That way they can all keep an eye on each other and watch what could be coming at them from the outside. Watch duty shifts are handled and the others settle in trying to relax.

Sasha clears her throat and says what she knows her group has been thinking ever since they found out Adam was crazy. She looks to Paul and Aaron. "You've got some explaining to do."

Aaron sits up straighter and meets their gazes. "We were just doing what was expected of us. Sometimes he wouldn't really bother the newcomers but he took a liking to your bunch for some reason. I think it was because of the kids."

"So did you stay there because you agreed with what he was doing?" T-Dog asks.

Aaron laughs. "No. Not at all. It was for safety more than anything but we've been hiding who we are ever since we got there."

"Hiding?" Gena inputs.

Paul offers his hand to Aaron and the latter accepts cautiously. "We're together but….there was no way we could share that with anyone and expect to remain there. So we offered our services very early on, kept to ourselves, and because we were the vessel for Adam increasing his flock, he left us alone."

"We were cautious with everyone even before all this happened and we caught on pretty quickly with Adam," Aaron explains. "Father Gabriel knew and he kept our secret."

"Just like he kept ours," Denise shares as she smiles at Tara. "Because I was the only doctor the community had, Adam chose to leave me alone. Tara was the teacher so he didn't force anything on her either."

"Plus I told him I couldn't have any kids," Tara adds with a laugh.

Abe joins her in laughter. "I told 'em I was shooting blanks." He looks to Rosita. "Tried to marry my little senorita off to some guy named Caesar who didn't make it. God rest his soul. Anyway, Denise took her under her wing and that got her out of the marriage pool. Course we been sneaking around the whole time. He probably suspected something but never had the balls to say it to my face."

Rick and the others can't help but wonder if Abe is the reason Caesar didn't make it. They look to Eugene, wondering what his story is only to get a rough growl from Abe when the former opens his mouth to speak.

Rosita places a reassuring hand on Eugene's shoulder. "It's ok."

"Naw it sure in the hell ain't ok," Abe offers.

Glenn and Maggie share a look with Rick and Michonne, wondering what they could've stepped into.

Rosita takes a deep breath. "Eugene told us he had a cure. We were trying to get him to Washington. Only the closer we got to our destination, the more things just didn't add up. Food and gas was going missing. We found ourselves stranded more often than not until Tara caught Eugene sabotaging the van. It had been him all along, tossing out food, poking holes in the gas cans. All to prevent us from getting to Washington because his ass is a liar. There was never a cure. Deep down, I wondered. I wanted to ask questions. I think we all did but we wanted something to believe in. This world….it can't be it for us right?"

"I….I have apologized for my indiscretions but it was the only way I could survive. I did what I had to do," Eugene states.

Abe rolls his eyes and tightens his grip on his gun. "The only reason your ass is still walking and talking is because this woman begged for your life." He nods to Rosita. "You better kiss the ground she walks on limp dick."

Father Gabriel clears his throat. "We can all be forgiven and Eugene has proven his worth. He is exceptionally smart and will be a true asset to this group."

"Thank you Father," Eugene offers.

"I….we all have transgressions, things we've done that we aren't proud of but the Lord forgives all. If He can continue to accept us then we can accept and forgive each other," Father Gabriel responds.

"If that's true then why not forgive Adam and stay at The Estates?" T-Dog inquires.

"I believe in the Lord. He is good and true but any person who would willingly mistreat a child….well there is forgiveness for us all but I don't have to accept it and I certainly don't have to live with it. At least now I don't. I've tried to get Adam to see the error in his ways but he is on a certain path, a path I don't want to follow."

"So would you have made your own way eventually if we hadn't shown up?" Morgan asks.

"I'd like to think we would have but he pretty much left us alone except we just couldn't be ourselves," Tara answers. "When I really think about it, I was miserable in that place but I was safe so I thought it was ok."

Denise turns to Rick. "The fact that you wouldn't allow him to dictate to you who to love and who to marry and the way you all fought for the kids….well….I guess that gave us the inspiration and the courage we needed to break free too."

"You weren't afraid to face the road again. You put your family first. That's rare," Tara contributes.

"Hell that was rare before and damn near non-existent now. We recognize it for what it is. The world ain't nothing but a cesspool now. Don't mean we gotta squat and add to the shit," Abe retorts.

Some of them find the humor in Abe's statement while others notice the wisdom. They continue to share stories, those in Rick's group who wanted to impart certain information did while some were still deciding whether or not to trust the new people.

Rick and Michonne end the night in the corner closest to the nearest exit, Carl and Judith sleeping between them once again. They stare at each other in the semi-darkness, one waiting for the other to close their eyes. Michonne eventually gives in and slowly shuts her eyes.

Rick gives a small smile before taking a quick glance across the room, ensuring that those who are supposed to be sleeping are and those who are supposed to be watching are. He brings his attention back to his family and nearly gasps when he sees Michonne's eyes wide open and watching him. They both give quiet giggles before entwining the fingers of their free hands with a squeeze, reassuring each other that as long as they are together they'd be fine.


End file.
